Wireless communication can be used as a means of accessing a communication network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. For example, implementing a wireless interface can eliminate a need for a wired infrastructure thereby reducing the cost of building and maintaining network infrastructure. In addition, a wireless network can support added mobility by allowing a wireless device to access the network from various locations or addresses. A wireless interface can comprise at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, telecommunication organizations have adopted various standards throughout the world. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards such as the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications such as TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication within a network including processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, message formats, etc.
Wireless communication can be used in various applications including cellular and telemetry networks. Telemetry networks can support machine to machine communication, supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA), and radio-frequency identification such as the “Internet of Things.” However, in telemetry networks, the amount of data transferred between a wireless device and the network can be significantly less than the resources allocated for each transmission. Underutilized resources can increase overhead transmissions and cause an undesirable deterioration in communication.
Overview
Systems and methods for assigning resources in a wireless communication system are provided. First data addressed to a first wireless device can be encoded by multiplying the first data with a first masking code. In addition, second data addressed to a second wireless device can be encoded by multiplying the second data with a second masking code different from the first masking code. The encoded first data can be assigned to a first resource element of a resource block. The encoded second data can be assigned to a second resource element of the resource block. The resource block can be transmitted to the first wireless device and the second wireless device.